


Wind never blows

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Asgore is kinda creepy, Asriel is dead, Blood, Chara too, F/M, M/M, Sans is possessive, Toriel is mad, Violence, everyone is screwed up, papyrus needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles. You can also request a ship/angst if it's not there





	1. Too much to bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel x Asgore angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin!

Toriel burned with rage. It surged through her soul and threatened to tear her in half. Two children in one night. Then he had the nerve to go and provoke more bloodshed to come. Asgore was a fool and deserved nothing less than a proper punishment. She would give it to him, once and for all. 

She found him pacing right where she left him yesterday, where Asriel had turned to dust. "Stop you fool. tracing fissures in the garden won't change what you've done." 

"What  _I've_ done?" Asgore growled. "So you want me to sit idly by and submit to the fact that  _both_ of our children have just been  _murdered?_ Have you no heart?"

"More heart than you apparently." Toriel retorted, crossing her arms with a glare. "What were you thinking, declaring war on those that overpowered us even when we had more numbers than now? You are practically a drooling elder who's lost his mind. You know not what you've done." 

"Well at least I did something!" Asgore shouted, his deep baritone voice echoing off the walls and making her jump. "All you did was fall apart! You sat there day after day crying while I tried to piece the kingdom back together by myself! You're the queen! You're supposed to put your feelings aside for your people." 

"Ruling a kingdom doesn't mean you always have to take action," She snapped, "sometimes it's better to ride out the storm instead of casting yourself into the sea!" Asgore approached her like an animal. "You need to stop thinking about yourself and-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" He boomed. "I was always the one that did everything throughout our entire marriage! You never cared about me, you only wanted children with a secure and fulfilled life. If anyone's the trash isn't it you for acting so selfishly that you would marry into the royal line just for-"

Something within her snapped. She whipped fire across his chest, pushing him to the ground and knocking the air out of him. Asgore pushed himself back up in an instant with an inextinguishable rage that sent tremors of fear down her spine. Before he could lash and more attacks back at her, Toriel was flying out of the garden while screams of outrage echoed behind her, bouncing off the walls and filling her head until she was sobbing with fear and anger at Asgore, at the humans, at everyone. She hated everyone and everything and she wouldn't be happy until everything was back the way it was before. 

_Let Asgore die from plague. Let that sinful bag of trash burn away until there's nothing left to spit upon._

She repeated these flashes of horror in her mind as she ran blindly through halls, blistering heat, pelting rain, and finally chilling snow. Toriel finally collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath her frozen lungs couldn't gather. 

_I will never serve as his queen ever again. He doesn't deserve a queen and I don't deserve a dumb fool like him. I'll leave. I'll stay with someone that truly knows what is right and what is wrong._ _Who would that be? Someone wise. Someone that wouldn't simply follow directions handed to them without inspecting what they say._

_Gerson._

Toriel stumbled back to waterfall and found the old turtle's run down shop sitting right where she remembered it being. Furry white feet dragged all the way to the door, while large paws ripped the crown from her head and catapulted it into the flowing river. 

Once she made her way inside, the old turtle seemed mildly surprised to see her. "Thought you might have a fight..." He sighed tiredly. "Anything I can do for ya? I got some Sea Tea and a couple 'o crab apples." 

"...What made it so obvious?" Toriel muttered after a moment. "That we would fight, I mean." 

Gerson handed her a Sea Tea and began digging around in a small wooden chest. "It's t'be expected, I s'pose. Tension was already high with the king falling ill... t'was all just a cracked dam waiting to shatter." 

She sipped the drink silently, still fuming, but when she thought of those cold dark eyes that were prepared to tear her in half, she found the tears streaming down her face before she could stop them. 

"...I know it hurts," Gerson spoke softly through the sobs. "But it'll get better. Just don't do anything rash." 

Toriel shook her head so fast, her ears flopped about. "It's too late for t-that Gerson... you should've seen the way he looked at me. L-like... like I was animal. It was like  _he_ was the animal... the predator. I was the prey. I panicked and I ran. I threw the crown away and I didn't look back. Y-you... you have to let me stay with you, Gerson. I don't have anywhere else to go." 

The old turtle sighed. "I would, I really would. But I can't. I've got family to look after and you know what? It's not my place." Toriel's eyes welled up with tears faster than she knew possible. "But if you must get away from your duties for awhile, I know a place you can rest. Just try not to forget what's important while you're there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote; '"I know it hurts," Gerson spoke softly through the sobs.' I accidentally wrote SUBS instead of SOBS so then I was like, wtf he's buried in subway subs? That sounds delicious and would make a hilarious picture if I could draw. But I can't. *ugly fangirl tears*
> 
>  
> 
> (Onionsan's eyes grew wide as a glimmering crown dripped water peacefully from his tentacle.)


	2. Danger road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in underswap. it is also Sans x Papyrus

Sans was not happy. Not in the slightest. Things would have to change around here. Drastically. He had set an alarm for two in the morning, a plan forming in his mind. 

_Two in the morning is when everyone is sure to be asleep. By then, I can do what I want and no one will judge me for it. If Papy knew, he would be so proud, I just know it! It's too bad I can't tell him though... he wouldn't know how to take his cool brother caring so much. Papy always has been kinda slow._

Sans didn't care that his brother was ungrateful for the things he does for him. All that mattered was that Papy belonged only to him, and no one else. It was disgusting how that rabbit had her paws all over him. She was a slut and a whore, seducing everyone and hurting them with her wicked ways. He wouldn't let that happen to Papy. Sans would keep him safe, just like when they were little. 

 _I love you Papy._ Sans thought, looking through his brother's bedroom door and watching the rise and fall of his brother's chest.  _And I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter what it takes._

_No matter what._

Sans giggled softly and stepped lightly down the stairs. Pap needed his sleep after all, and he wasn't about to wake up his brother for something so trivial as giving someone a warning. He needed to make sure that she understood who belonged to who. She needed to keep her grimy paws off his brother. 

The biggest kitchen knife he owned was pulled from it's place, while an apron was wrapped around his waist. Pap had asked him once before why he had two aprons. " _One is for meats, and the other is for veggies!"_ Sans had replied. It was true. This one... was for meat.

Sans swung the door open, shivering at the chill that enveloped him like a cloud. He glanced left, then right, and stepped out into the snow.  _Ms. Jenny lives two houses down. I should take care of her quickly so I can make a big breakfast for Papy, so we can celebrate having our privacy!_

Bright blue boots crunched the snow as he made his way to Ms. Jenny's house. It was short, but wooden like theirs. It had a low fence outside, more for decoration than anything. The roof of the house was orange too... disgusting. She's obsessed with Paps. Sans lifted his hands behind his head and tightened the bow, then did the same for the apron. The last time this happened, it was with Mr. Horris, and he was pretty stubborn about leaving them alone... he tried to bring his fists to a knife fight. tsk. But it won't happen again. 

Sans knocked quietly on their door, just in case she was awake. If she was, she didn't plan on opening the door. He heard a soft clatter of pots.  _Coward. If you really loved Papy, you would have opened the door to prove it._ He sighed in disgust and moved to the window. Locked. 

 _No matter._ Sans made quick work of the locks, and slid the glass up, slipping  in unnoticed.  _Sorry for barging in!_ He thought.  _Just kidding. Trash like Ms. Jenny doesn't deserve any apologies. It's far too late for that. She should have begged for forgiveness when she had the chance._

He appeared to be in a cozy hallway, lined with plush carpet and bright red wallpaper. It reminded Sans of meat. 

Suddenly, Ms. Jenny appeared in the hallway and screamed, but quickly collected herself. "S-sans? How did you get in here? What are you..." Her eyes settled on the gleaming knife in his hand, then flitted up to his face. "No... n-no you can't... you can't be... the murderer... all those people. Not you." 

Sans smiled kindly. "It's all for the greater good Ms. Jenny! Don't you worry! I'll make it quick so that we can all move on and be good friends." The rabbit began to back away, shaking her head faster than it was meant to. "Where do you think you're going? We both know a punishment is in order." 

"I-I didn't do anything though! I swear!" Her voice was rising. So annoying. Stubborn whore. "I'm innocent! I don't know what you want, but I-"

"S h u t  u p ." Sans growled, giggling softly. Ms. Jenny fell to the floor. "You really are an idiot if you think you're innocent. I saw the way you looked at my Papy. And don't think I didn't miss the way you ran your paws all over him. You slut." 

She trembled. "W-what? I was just... just giving him some bread from the bakery... a-and we... we just hugged. Our families have been friends for so long! Why? Why are you doing this?" 

Sans decided to close the space between them. Not to fast though, or she'll run. "You call that a hug? Dirty liar," He crouched before her, toying with the knife as he spoke, "What you did to Papy was disgusting, so I'm here to punish you for it. Heh, Paps would love that one. Pun-ish!" 

Ms. Jenny made a break for it, racing past him down the hall and slamming the bedroom door. That wouldn't do. Sans broke the handle off with a bone attack and kicked the door open to see her bedroom window go up with a soft whine. "Where do you think you're going, Ms. Jenny?" He asked as white paws scrambled for purchase on the slick wood. 

"HELP M-"

The knife was through her throat while blood spattered the wall. 

"Don't you remember? I said shut up, disgusting slut." Sans whispered in her ear as she slid to the floor. "I hope we can still be friends!" He concluded cheerily as dust coated the floor. He glanced down to see that the apron was smeared with red. Perhaps today would be a good day to do laundry. 

Sans hummed all the way back home, and cleaned up with a satisfied grin. 

_Now me and Papy can live in peace again!_


End file.
